


Green

by Tinkerbell2319



Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Remus and Tonks are on a mission when he runs into an old friend from school.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Remadora Rainbow Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Green

*Tonks was glad to be paired with Remus for a mission. She always loved spending time with him and their relationship was blossoming into something a bit more than friends. She sneakily grabbed his hand as they were walking.*  
*Remus was freaking out. She was holding his hand. She had grabbed his hand and now she was holding it. He was mentally panicking when he felt a tap on his shoulder.*  
Annabelle: Remus? Is that you?   
Remus: Annabelle? I haven't seen you since graduation!  
*He dropped Tonks's hand and turned to Annabelle.*  
Annabelle: I'm in town for the weekend and I thought you looked familiar. How have you been?   
Remus: I've been fine. How about you?  
Annabelle: I'm great, especially since I'm talking to you. Almost 20 years later and you still look fantastic!   
Remus: I look fantastic? Look at you! You're still just as gorgeous as you were the day we graduated.   
Annabelle: Hey, we both look great, why don't we go get coffee sometime?  
*Tonk's hair flared green. She was jealous. Who did this girl think she was? Did this "Annabelle" girl not see Remus's hand in hers a moment prior? She turned her hair back to the blue it was before and walked between them.*  
Tonks: As great as it is that you two are catching up, we really should be going. We have things to do.   
Remus: Right.   
Annabelle: Wait, who's this kid?  
*Tonk's hair turned red with rage.*  
Tonks: This "kid" is a highly trained auror! If you want to fight, that's okay with me, but don't be surprised when I hex you so hard you can't see straight you wretched old-  
Remus: *grabbing her shoulder* Okay! Tonks, why don't you calm down a bit?   
Tonks: *turning back to normal* Right, sorry.  
Annabelle: That's right, play nice so your mummy will let you have a juice box later.   
Tonks: Hey! I don't need my mum's permission if I want a juice box!   
Remus: Annabelle, it was nice seeing you, but we really have somewhere to be right now and I don't think I have time to meet up this weekend.   
Annabelle: Okay. Goodbye. Make sure you don't keep that one out past her bedtime.   
Tonks: Why you terrible-  
Remus: Tonks, leave her be. She isn't worth your time.  
Tonks: Right, sorry. Let's go.   
*They continued walking and Tonks grabbed Remus's arm and put it around her shoulder.*  
Remus: What are you doing?  
Tonks: I don't want any more people like Annabelle to bother us today.


End file.
